Pesadillas
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. No era que no confiara en él como para contarle de su problema, pero si lo hiciera no serviría de nada, solo preocuparía a Kazuto en vano. Puede que él haya sido quien liberó a todos de SAO y la rescatara de Sugou, pero ni el más fuerte de los guerreros podía pelear contra pesadillas. Kiriasu


_No quería abrir los ojos. A pesar de que se aseguró que estaría bien, que no le podía hacer daño, Asuna tenía pavor de abrir los ojos. Sentía cómo esos fríos dedos recorrían sus muslos y sus lágrimas eran presas de esos rasposos labios. Kazuto seguía gritando desde dónde estaba atrapado en el suelo, y Sugou continuaba riendo histéricamente._

 _Por más que intentaba convencerse que ese avatar no sufriría como lo haría un cuerpo real no podía evitar el miedo que la recorría. Dijo que iría a buscarla en el mundo real y haría lo que le plazca con ella, no solo quería destruir se cordura, pero también quería tenerla por la fuerza._

 _Cómo quería liberarse, hacer lo que fuera con tal de que Kazuto no tuviera que ser testigo de esa pesadilla. La despojaron por completo de su ropa, y cuando esas bruscas manos se aventuraron a lugares que sólo ella y Kazuto conocían ya no pudo contener las lágrimas._

" _Vamos a divertirnos mucho…"_

* * *

Con un grito ahogado Asuna se levantó abruptamente de su cama, pálida y temblando espantada. Esa pesadilla otra vez.

Escondió su rostro en sus manos y respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. Ella estaba bien, ese demente no le hizo daño, y ahora estaba a salvo con Kazuto en su vida. ¿Pero entonces por qué seguía teniendo esa pesadilla?

Los primeros días de su libertad estuvo tan ocupada recuperándose y actualizándose con el mundo que reprimió lo sucedido, pero unos pocos días después de iniciar clases un artículo en el periódico de ese hombre fue suficiente para hacerla perder la calma de nuevo. Seguía sin poder dormir. Cada vez que intentaba concebir sueño ese mismo sueño la abrumaba, y no podía evitar despertar en pánico.

"Cómo quisiera dormir tranquila por solo una noche…" Se murmuró a sí misma, viendo en su celular que todavía era demasiado temprano.

Si no podía dormir al menos intentaría distraer su mente por el momento. Todavía algo somnolienta se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café, suponiendo que tal vez Yui estaría dispuesta a hablar con ella incluso a esas horas.

* * *

" _¡Buenos días papá! ¿Cómo están mamá y tú? ¡Dale muchos abrazos a mamá de mi parte!"_

Kazuto sonrió mientras leyó el mensaje que Yui le dejó esa mañana. Iba camino a ver a Asuna durante su receso mientras le respondía a su hija, demasiado ocupado en clases como para hacerlo antes.

" _Estamos bien Yui. Iremos a visitarte este fin de semana así que podrás abrazarla pronto tú misma."_

Ahora que lo pensaba no solía darle muchos abrazos a Asuna, pero supuso que no haría daño hacerlo de vez en cuando. Con una sonrisa emocionada llegó a la banca en la que siempre se veían, deseando ver a su radiante esposa que lo esperaba con ansias.

Sin embargo se detuvo confundido al ver la escena frente a él. En efecto allí estaba Asuna, pero la pelirroja cabeceaba en su asiento como si luchara por mantener la conciencia.

"¿Asuna?" La llamó preocupado.

Al escuchar su nombre Asuna levantó la cabeza abruptamente, su rostro iluminándose al verlo.

"¡Kirito!" Lo saludó alegre, ofreciéndole asiento junto a ella.

La miró extrañado y un tanto reluctante se sentó a su lado, no pudiendo evitar notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos avellana.

"Traje tus favoritos." Sonrió Asuna, descubriendo la canasta con sándwiches que trajo consigo.

Quería pensar que algo mantuvo a Asuna despierta esa noche, probablemente tarea, y decidió que por el momento no se preocuparía demasiado. Supuso que la chica se enfadaría por mencionar las ojeras por lo que optó no decir nada y se degustó del almuerzo que le hizo con tanto cariño.

Si algo le estaba molestando estaba seguro que ella le diría.

* * *

"Psst… ¡Asuna!" Rika susurró desde su asiento, intentando despertar a su amiga.

Sintió una pequeña bola de papel golpear su mejilla, y abrió los ojos desorientada. Estaba en clase, lo había olvidado por completo. Asuna bostezó cansada y miró alarmada a su amiga al darse cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida en plena clase.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¡El profesor te puede ver!" Rika murmuró irritada.

"Lo siento…" Asuna sonrió apenada, volviendo su atención al pizarrón para tomar notas de lo que se había perdido.

Definitivamente no era saludable. Ya llevaba casi una semana sin poder dormir bien, y Asuna temía pudiera afectar su rendimiento en la escuela; si un maestro la veía y le informaba a su mamá se metería en serios problemas.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo que no dormía en la noche su cuerpo intentaba compensarlo en el día con mini siestas que duraban por mucho un par de minutos. No podía seguir así.

Aunque era obvio que no lo podía esconder de Rika, hasta el momento no le había mencionado nada a Kazuto al respecto. No era que no confiara en él como para contarle de su problema, pero si lo hiciera no serviría de nada y solo preocuparía a Kazuto en vano. Puede que él haya sido quien liberó a todos de SAO y la rescatara de Sugou, pero ni el más fuerte de los guerreros podía pelear contra pesadillas.

Suspiró preocupada; un día de estos la falta de sueño le afectaría gravemente.

* * *

" _¿Qué te hace sentir Kirito? ¿No te destroza que no puedas hacer absolutamente nada por detenerme? No tienes el poder para hacerlo, y nunca lo tendrás." Sugou rio pícaramente, adentrando sus dedos en Asuna._

" _¡Te voy a matar maldito!" Kazuto gritó desesperado en el suelo, retorciéndose para poder liberarse._

" _No mires por favor…" Asuna lloró, evadiendo la mirada de su esposo._

" _¿Pero de qué hablas mi hermosa mariposa? Deja que vea tu bello rostro, no seas tímida." Sugou tomó las mejillas de Asuna fuertemente y la obligó a mirar a su amado, riendo despiadado al ver las expresiones de horror en ambos._

" _Lo siento…" Asuna cerró los ojos, mordiendo su labio ante la repentina brusquedad con la que la asaltaban los dedos de Sugou._

" _Apenas estamos comenzando."_

* * *

Asuna abrió los ojos horrorizada, brincando en la cama. Una vez que se percató de que en verdad era solo un sueño lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Parecía tan real; la voz devastada de Kazuto, el dolor que Sugou le infligía y el genuino terror que la invadía, todo parecía demasiado real.

No pudo evitarlo, recostada sobre su lado y abrazando su cuerpo asustada comenzó a llorar, temiendo que el resto de sus noches continuaran así. Al principio los sueños eran de las memorias que tenía de ese día, pero poco a poco su mente comenzó a crear escenarios nuevos que nunca sucedieron. Siempre eran diferentes, pero el terror era el mismo.

"Ya basta por favor…" Limpió sus lágrimas con su almohada y tomó temblorosa su celular que yacía en su mesa de noche.

Justo como lo pensó seguía siendo demasiado temprano. Navegó por su lista de amigos sollozando silenciosamente y se detuvo al encontrar el nombre de Kazuto, contemplando si era buena idea llamarlo a esa hora. No lo quería molestar por más que necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Decidió dejarlo dormir, y siguió la lista hasta encontrar el nombre de Yui. Colocó el celular contra su oído y respiró hondo, controlando sus sollozos para no alarmar a su hija.

" _¿Mamá…?"_

"Hola Yui." Asuna susurró con una débil sonrisa.

" _¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?"_

"Lamento despertarte cada noche." Se disculpó apenada. "Pero hablar contigo me ayuda mucho."

" _No te preocupes mamá, me alegra ser de ayuda. Además técnicamente no necesito dormir como tú y papá."_

"Tienes razón." Asuna rio suavemente.

" _No sé qué es lo que te mantenga despierta pero_ _¿has intentado hablar con papá? Tal vez él pueda ayudarte a dormir."_

"Papá está dormido, además sabes que se preocupa fácilmente."

" _Eso es porque quiere que siempre estés bien mamá. A él no le gusta verte en problemas, ¡haría lo que sea por ayudarte!"_

Asuna sonrió risueña; entendía el sentimiento.

" _Cuando se enteró que estabas atrapada en Alfheim fue a buscarte lo más pronto que pudo, y cuando llegamos al árbol del mundo y supo que estabas ahí estaba muy determinado en encontrarte."_

"¿…En serio?"

" _¡Sí! Estoy segura que encontrará una manera de ayudarte."_

Nunca le había dicho eso. La idea de Kazuto buscándola desesperadamente la hacía feliz y la aliviaba por alguna razón, reconfortándola. Yui tenía razón, podía contar con Kazuto para ayudarla, justo como él podía contar con ella.

¿Y qué si Kazuto se preocupaba fácilmente? Eso era simplemente porque la amaba, y en retrospectiva Asuna también preferiría escuchar sus problemas sin importar cómo la hicieran sentir. Justo como Yui lo dijo, ella también haría lo que sea por ayudarlo.

"Entonces mañana le diré, gracias Yui."

" _¡De nada mamá!"_

* * *

Justo como los días anteriores Asuna continuaba quedándose dormida en clase. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios mientras esperaba a Kazuto en el receso, decidida a mencionarle su problema. Frotó sus párpados intentando permanecer despierta, pero al ver de reojo al pelinegro acercarse se ojos se iluminaron.

"¡Kirito!" Lo recibió alegre, Kazuto saludándola con una sonrisa y un ligero meneo de su mano.

"Te ves de buen humor hoy." Aunque estaba aliviado que la pelirroja se veía más despierta que los días anteriores aún estaba ligeramente preocupado por las ojeras que seguían en su rostro.

"¿En serio?" Dijo tímidamente. No podía evitarlo, la idea de posiblemente volver a dormir tranquila gracias a Kazuto era demasiado alentadora.

"Sí, y me alegra." Susurró Kazuto suavemente, tomando su mano con la suya.

El ligero toque de sus dedos fue suficiente para acelerar el corazón de la chica, sonrojando sus mejillas. Esas manos eran tan suaves, tan gentiles y tan tibias, completamente opuestas a esas garras de Sugou que la invadían cada noche. Si tan solo pudiera tener a Kazuto devuelta en sus sueños en vez de a ese desquiciado.

Apreciando el gesto le dio un breve beso en los labios, y su mirada risueña se tornó a una abochornada.

"Sabes… quería decirte algo, algo que me ha estado molestando recientemente."

Los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron intrigados. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó en un susurro, captando por el cambio de humor de Asuna que era algo serio.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando cautelosa a su alrededor. "La verdad quisiera que estuviéramos solos…"

Kazuto había olvidado que estaban a plena de vista de todos. Levantó la vista y vio varios estudiantes caminar cerca de ellos, y observó las ventanas del edificio dónde podían ser vistos desde la cafetería. Les hacía falta privacidad.

"¿Podemos vernos después de clases en la entrada?" Asuna continuó, rogándole con una mirada que Kazuto no podía resistir.

Detestaba no saber exactamente qué ocurría, sobretodo porque parecía estar angustiando a Asuna, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar unas horas más para averiguarlo.

"Claro, ahí estaré." Le aseguró con una mirada determinada.

Asuna sonrió aliviada, no pudiendo evitar el ligero bostezo que se le escapó.

* * *

Sus párpados se sentían demasiado pesados, casi como ladrillos. Sentía como lentamente perdía la conciencia, como el mundo se tornaba negro, y como sus dedos perdían la fuerza para sujetar su lápiz. Luchaba por mantener su cabeza arriba, intentando vagamente pellizcar su brazo para poder despertarse, pero su cuerpo estaba desesperado por descansar.

Cerró los ojos y su mano dejó caer el lápiz al suelo. Al ver el objeto rodar por el suelo hasta su lugar Rika se agachó a recogerlo, pero cuando se lo quiso regresar a Asuna suspiró agobiada al ver a la pelirroja dormida de nuevo. ¿Pues qué le sucedía que no podía dormir?

Era la última clase y ya casi terminaba, tan sólo tenía que aguantar unos minutos más. Con la punta del lápiz Rika tocó la mejilla de su amiga, y Asuna se sobresaltó asustada al sentir el filo contra su piel, casi similar a los rasposos toques de Sugou.

"¿Asuna qué tienes?" Preguntó Rika mortificada, entregando el lápiz.

"N-Nada…" Asuna dijo nerviosamente, intentando calmar su corazón por el breve espanto.

No se veía convencida, pero Rika decidió no continuar interrogándola al escuchar la campana. Un tanto insatisfecha se despidió de Asuna y se fue, deseando que su amiga pudiera resolver su problema pronto.

Asuna apenas regresaba a la realidad, y comenzó a anotar apresuradamente todo lo que no había visto aparecer en el pizarrón. El profesor se fue y también el resto de los alumnos, dejándola sola.

"Espero Kirito no lleve mucho tiempo esperándome…"

Terminó con los apuntes, guardó sus cosas, y salió del salón a torpes pasos. Para cuando abandonó el aula el edificio ya estaba prácticamente vacío, considerando que era viernes y ya todos querían irse a empezar el fin de semana.

Kazuto no solía salir temprano de clase, pero Asuna temía que el chico llevara bastante tiempo afuera.

Sujetándose del barandal de las escaleras comenzó a descender lo más pronto que pudo, pero sus piernas parecían no estar en total sincronía con su mente aún, y comenzó a tambalearse desequilibrada.

Comenzó a ponerse todo negro de nuevo, y Asuna se detuvo a la mitad de los escalones intentando recobrar todos sus sentidos.

"T-Tengo… tengo que ir con Kirito…" Se murmuró a sí misma agotada.

Sujetó la pared débilmente, pero por más que golpeada sus mejillas y sacudía su cabeza no lograba alejar el sueño. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Llegando a su límite los ojos de Asuna se volvieron a cerrar por completo, y completamente exhausta cayó por el resto de las escaleras. Reaccionó a tiempo para evitar golpearse la cabeza y rodó por el suelo unos instantes, pero aterrizó bruscamente sobre su tobillo.

"O-Ow… ahora sí estoy en problemas…" Gimió adolorida, acariciando su brazo.

Olvidando su mochila que perdió en la caída intentó levantarse, pero un dolor agudo recorrió su tobillo y se vio forzada a regresar al piso.

"¡M-Mi tobillo…!" Tocó ligeramente la herida y se retrajo inmediatamente al sentir el dolor.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¡Kazuto seguía afuera esperándola! Miró a su alrededor en pánico, buscando a quién sea que pudiera ayudarla. No sólo plantaría a Kazuto pero en ese estado tampoco tenía manera de regresar a casa por su cuenta.

"¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola? ¡Necesito ayuda!" Llamó a los pasillos vacíos, esperando que alguien pudiera escucharla.

Pero entonces recordó que tenía el celular en su mochila. ¡Podía llamar a Kazuto! Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, pero estaba demasiado lejos de la mochila; necesitaba levantarse. Suspirando frustrada Asuna intentó levantarse otra vez, pero el esfuerzo fue tal que un grito adolorido escapó sus labios.

"¡Por favor! ¡Quién sea!" Continuó gritando desesperada, intentando arrastrarse por el suelo para alcanzar su mochila.

No podía moverse, la herida y el cansancio eran suficientes para inmovilizarla. Se impulsó con sus brazos lo más posible por el suelo, pero se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué haría ahora? No había nadie para ayudarla, y no podía moverse por su cuenta.

"¡Kirito!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando que de algún modo el pelinegro la escuchara.

"¡Asuna!"

Levantó la vista hacia los escalones y sonrió aliviada al ver a Kazuto bajando apresurado. ¿Entonces todavía no había salido de clase? Qué suerte…

"¿Asuna qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó alarmado mientras corría a su lado.

"Caí de las escaleras, me lastimé el tobillo…" Dijo avergonzada, sin poder creer que algo que tan absurdo la lastimara.

"¿Pero cómo?"

Tan gentil como le fuera posible Kazuto tomó un brazo de Asuna sobre sus hombros e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero Asuna no pudo sostenerse y la sujetó en sus brazos fuertemente para no dejarla caer.

¿Cómo? Se preguntó a sí misma. Tenía tanto sueño, si tan solo no estuviera tan cansada no se habría caído de las escaleras en primer lugar, pero esas pesadillas le impedían descansar. No dijo nada, pero el sólo pensarlo fue suficiente para hacerla llorar, asustando a Kazuto.

"Eso quería decirte…" Sollozó la chica, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kazuto. "¡N-No he podido dormir en días…!"

"¿En días?" Murmuró alarmado, dándose cuenta que esa era la razón del repentino cansancio de Asuna.

"Siempre tengo estas pesadillas con Sugou… él me está t-tocando, tú siempre estás atrapado, ¡y nunca puedo hacer nada!" Chilló agobiada Asuna, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan el uniforme del pelinegro.

Kazuto la sujetó con más fuerza contra él, sintiendo un enojo y deseo por protegerla indescriptible. Sabía de qué estaba hablando, recordaba ese momento vívidamente, y de sólo pensarlo le hervía la sangre. El saber que incluso en sueños seguía atormentando a Asuna lo enloquecía.

"Ya no quiero seguir así… no lo soporto…" Gimió débilmente, aun aferrándose a Kazuto.

"Asuna, yo siempre voy a protegerte." Murmuró contra su oído y la abrazó suavemente. "No dejaré que nada ni nadie vuelva a lastimarte, te lo prometo."

Sus sinceras palabras lograron calmarla, y sus lágrimas al fin se detuvieron.

"Mientras estés conmigo no tienes nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo?"

Limpiando sus mejillas Asuna lo miró a los ojos tímidamente, asintiendo aliviada.

Con una sonrisa reconfortante Kazuto descubrió su pálida frente y la besó cariñosamente. Se sonrieron el uno al otro una vez más y Kazuto tomó a Asuna en sus brazos.

"Vamos a la enfermería, deben tener vendas ahí."

Asuna asintió de nuevo y se dejó llevar, acurrucándose en el cálido pecho del pelinegro. Se sentía tan segura, tan cómoda, y tan feliz, tanto que deseaba permanecer en los brazos de su amado por siempre.

No se dijeron nada el uno al otro mientras Kazuto la guiaba por los pasillos, y Asuna se recostó contra el pecho de Kazuto dejando que el latir de su corazón la arrullara lentamente. Ese palpitar la tranquilizaba, y sus ojos volvían a sentirse pesados. Sin embargo esta vez decidió no luchar y dejarse sucumbir al sueño.

Kazuto se percató del relajado respirar de Asuna y la miró cariñosamente al ver que yacía dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

 **Notas**

Ya me estoy recobrando de la KiriAsu week, y con eso de que casi termina mi semestre ya me regresaron los ánimos para escribir :D

Hace días que tenía una imagen mental de Kazuto cargando a Asuna en sus brazos como todo un príncipe, y se me ocurrió esta idea para incorporarlo OwO

La verdad siento que ni la novela ni el anime exploraron los efectos psicológicos de la experiencia que vivieron Asuna y Kazuto y siempre me es interesante hacerlo, no falla en darme ideas para fanfics!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
